


The Other Side 04

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [4]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 04

“我一直问自己，我能通过什么样的方式向明日之星们透露智慧？”Orm摆着一张虚假却和善的脸扫视着台下一张张年轻的面孔，他们将是他获得大量选票的重要途径。“我会说，成为你们想成为的任何人。”

别去看他。他在心里一遍遍提醒自己，别去看那个男人，别去注意他手里的东西，更别在意你屁股里的玩意儿。

“你想成为律师，就成为律师。”

金色的眸子在他视野中一闪，该死的，Orm暗暗咬了下后槽牙，又立即换上更富有亲和力的笑容。  
“你想成为芭蕾舞女，就成为芭蕾舞女。”  
他很确定Arthur把手拿到下面，脸上挂着诡异的笑容。  
“你想成为消防员，就成为消防员。”  
男人再次抬起眼与他对视，仿佛在说，瞧瞧。  
“或者宇航员，戏剧家，呃......”

他的话语骤然断裂，留下一小截叹息似的停顿，但他马上在讲台上握紧了拳头抬起头来，“我不是那个料，但你只能成为你自己。”

只有Orm自己能听见的嗡嗡声在脑子里回荡。台下的人并没有察觉出他的异样，所以也没人注意到演讲者隐藏在台子后颤抖的大腿。那个该死的，粉色的按摩器正在他肠道里不紧不慢地晃动，一粒粒的凸起按揉着他湿润的肉壁。密密麻麻的瘙痒从身体深处堆积，让他腰肌发酸。  
尽可能愤愤地暼了Arthur一眼，后者正一脸得意的坏笑，显然要坐看Orm出洋相。检察官绷紧了双腿，缓慢换气让自己的声音变得平稳。

学生们爆发出这天第一波掌声，他们脸上带着一种近乎狂热的笑容，一双双年轻发亮的眼睛望着他们心目中完美的政治家。

Orm看了看提词器，上面已经翻到了关于社区教育改进的内容。他忍住没去拽领带，可屁股里的东西让他浑身燥热。半吊子的快感蚂蚁般爬遍全身，又痒又麻。

含着那个粉色小家伙的湿软穴肉变得愈发柔软，随着按摩器的震动不自觉地小幅度痉挛。但Orm的意志力也不容小觑，他不会这么简单败给Arthur。

不知怎的这变成了一场博弈，掌控对方身体的男人，和掌控着场面努力保持自我的男人。一个台下，一个台上，相隔数米，之间是只有他们两人能感受到的火花。  
Arthur突然有些不爽，他死死盯着台上那张道貌岸然的脸，不禁好奇那副会在深夜出现在自己监控摄像头和酒店里自己身下露出的表情，如果就这样展示在众人面前会是什么画面。  
带着点将什么宝贝暴露的小小嫉妒，和更多的兴奋，Arthur默默用拇指转动按钮调到了更大的档。

要不是涂了粉底，其他人一定会看到Orm其实满脸通红。他隐藏的耳廓和脖子已经爬上暧昧的红潮，汗水也不断从额头渗出。这是多么痛苦的极乐，按摩器骤然剧烈抖动像深处疯狂旋转着钻凿时，Orm很确定自己有一瞬间意识涣散了。他几乎站不稳，声音也出现了掩盖不住的抖动，蓝色的眼睛蒙上一层薄薄的泪水。  
门口站着的助手和代理人开始交头接耳，像是察觉了Orm的不对劲，台下的几百个学生倒是愈发情绪高涨，错以为这是Orm演讲时激动的表现。

他的内裤已经偷偷浸湿，有几次按摩器像是要滑出来又马上被反射性收缩的肠肉吸了回去。前列腺被磨得发麻，甚至有点肿胀，类似憋尿的感觉在下腹部积累。

又一次环视中，Orm没刻意避开Arthur Curry的方向，这次他们实打实地对视了。男人再次抬起手，拇指放到遥控的转纽上。在Orm的眼睛因恐慌慢慢睁大的过程中，一鼓作气转到了最大档。

“别！......唔......”

这次他露出了破绽，甚至不小心泄出半声呻吟。按摩器发疯一般在他脆弱敏感濡湿一片的肠肉里旋转震动，一个个凸起剧烈摩擦肉壁，带来的感触让Orm都分不清这是快感还是痛楚。

那双海蓝色的眼睛里水波漾了出来，Orm眼圈通红，泪水在眼眶里没转几圈就吧嗒滴到桌面。由于他的演讲戛然而止，台下的听众都窸窸窣窣地有些躁动。检察官看上去像是生病了，嘴唇惨败，眼泪汪汪，身体还在发抖。

助理打了下手势询问他的情况，Orm咬住下唇向他摇摇头。

这下你要怎么接招？Arthur的坏笑在嘴角放大。

“嘭！”  
Orm一巴掌拍在桌上，所有人都一惊齐刷刷紧盯他。  
“别将你们的希望寄托于我，别寄托给我的竞争者，更别寄托于总统，议院。你们的希望，只能由你们自己实现。而我们......我们只是为你们未来铺的道路上一块块微不足道的鹅卵石。”他哽咽着，话语逐渐激昂，“我愿意倾尽一切，为你们塑造出一个更好的社会。更安全的社区，更完善的教育制度，更舒适的城市建设，尤其是更公平公正的法治环境......呼——但你们的未来，朋友们，只能由自己掌控。你们不应当将美国梦背到自己肩头，它不是你们的负担，而是有朝一日，你们的梦，就会成为美国梦！”

拳头重重落下的刹那，学生们猛然一齐站起激烈地鼓掌欢呼。震耳的声音中，Orm的泪水终于滑下来，屁股剧烈抖动数下，在众人面前到达了高潮。

密密麻麻的人影中，Arthur笑笑关闭了遥控，趁乱从这里离开。

Orm几乎是在簇拥下走出会场的，门外的Vulko马上迎过来说些“虽然和我们计划的不太一样，但你的眼泪肯定更好地激励了他们”之类的话，Mera担忧地反复确认丈夫身体无碍后，便跟满脸怀疑的Nereus一齐离开留其他人善后。

“Boss！”Murk追到脚步匆匆的Orm身边，“午休后的记者见面会是两点半准时开始，您有大约三小时的休息时间。需要我订一下客房服务吗？Vulko说要提前一小时核对一下回答的策略......”  
“不用了。”Orm语气中有抑制不住的烦躁，他立即扶住额角做出头痛的神情，“我好像确实有些不舒服，想先去房间里小睡一会，会在战略会议前赶过去的。如果有需要我也会自己叫餐。”  
“嗯......好吧。”Murk诧异地皱起眉。  
“记住，这期间，不要让任何人打扰我。”  
“我明白。”

穿过走廊，走到自己那间高级套间门口，果然看到Arthur正倚着墙等待。

Orm一言不发走过去，掏出房卡进行认证开门。  
“你好像对我出现在这儿一点都不惊讶？”这下换成Arthur搞不清状况了。  
Orm焦躁地打开门，四下看看确定没有其他人在后，猛然揪住Arthur将他拖入房内。

门嘭地在Arthur背后甩上，还没站稳，Orm就揪住他的衣领仰着脸急切地吻了上来。他的嘴唇又湿又咸，是先前泪水的味道。  
愣了半秒，Arthur反应过来，搂住Orm的后腰加深了亲吻。他好笑地承受对方的主动，近乎是放任Orm发了狠地啃咬自己的嘴唇。铁锈味在两人最终扩散，把他们变成了野兽。

湿漉漉半肿的嘴唇分离时，Arthur已经把Orm的裤子褪去一半，两只手也整个塞进他内裤里抓着两瓣臀肉来回揉捏。滑进股沟的掌侧摸到了一手黏腻。

“你都湿透了......”Arthur估计用贬低对方的语气说，“真不敢相信，你真的这么简单就能高潮。”  
Orm的蓝眼睛迷蒙地望着他，张了张嘴打算习惯性地反驳，最终却只是轻轻叹了口气。  
“......你的眼神......”  
“什么？”  
“我在台上对上视线时......你的眼神，就好像我一丝不挂在所有人面前自慰。”Orm实话实说。  
“呵......”笑容在Arthur嘴角变得猖狂，他咬了口Orm侧颈的皮肤，把他整齐的西装外套连着衬衣一同扯下来，托着那团圆润的屁股把人抱起来。Orm倒也没反对，甚至把自己耷拉着裤子的腿往男人腰上一圈。

他们边互相噬咬边往房间里踉踉跄跄走着。坚持锻炼体格强壮的Orm分量不小，饶是Arthur也没法说出这么抱很轻松的话来。

Orm气喘吁吁地向后打量房内，用下巴示意了床的方向，Arthur却无视他朝另一边走过去。

重重的声响中，他被放倒在偌大的办公桌上，光裸黏着层汗水的后背压上层层叠叠散乱放置的纸张。Arthur早就想这么做了，当他在每个Orm出现的演讲点，办公楼，检察院中伪装成各色各样的人偷窥时，就一直幻想着这一天。西装革履一本正经的检察官，被自己按在他办公商议的书桌上，被操得凌乱又茫然。

Orm还不知道他的执念来自何处，他也暂时不打算挑明。  
毕竟他还不想结束这个游戏......

两根手指直接插进绵软的穴道，牵扯几下肠肉，Orm就眯着眼哼唧出声了。他从之前就蓄满泪水的眼睛此时更是失了焦距，嘴巴也呆呆半张着，像是请求Arthur再亲上来，又像是单纯用来喘息和呻吟。  
男人顶了顶腰，硬邦邦的勃起隔着粗糙的牛仔布料摩擦Orm的臀肉。那个已经红通通水汪汪的穴口兴奋地收紧，死死含住里面的按摩器。Arthur像是才想起这个东西，故意动作缓慢地在里面掏弄翻搅了许久才抽出来。粉色的按摩器裹着一层透明的滑液，在灯光下反着暧昧的光泽。

他太想要了，后穴无底洞般的空虚几乎要了他的命，让那个总是精明打算的脑瓜里此刻只剩下被Arthur的巨大阴茎填满的冲动。

在对方略显惊异的眼神中，Orm仰躺在桌面上，主动分开双腿，将一条腿蜷起踩在桌子边缘，将他红肿瑟缩的肛口展示在灯光下。  
“Arthur......”Orm的眉毛因难耐蹙成委屈的弧度，另一只搭在桌下的脚意有所指地勾了勾对方的小腿。

“Fucking hell......”Arthur的喉咙干得发烫，他动作急躁地掏出阴茎，呸呸吐了点唾沫撸动几下本来就梆硬的柱身，怼上穴口没等Orm放松就长驱直入。

“啊......哈——哈——”Orm的脖颈向后弯折，腰肢也因不可避免的疼痛跟慢慢占领主导的快感弓起，双腿死死夹着Arthur将他往自己体内按得更深。  
坚硬滚烫的阴茎激烈摩擦柔软的肠壁，湿润的黏膜因过速的抽插被牵拉地在Orm体内摇晃。Orm有气无力地呻吟，他这一天已经透支了，不论是体力还是精神。  
一阵疾剧的抽送后，Arthur在对方后穴又收绞着接近顶点时缓和动作。Orm因快感而呼吸困难的嗓子突然被解放，他满眼泪花地咳了几声，马上因感到了不满足。他觉得自己有些可笑，从在酒店被Arthur上了一回后，自己竟这么迅速地发展到如今这般淫乱的地步。可他无法控制，甚至因为现今的情况感到刺激。

Arthur貌似着迷于用不同的方式玩弄Orm的身体，他一副品鉴房屋建筑图的神情看着Orm扭动下身迎合他的顶弄，耐心地缓慢抽出，又猛地全根推入狠狠撞进深处。他知道这样会让Orm的整个腹腔都跟着战栗，他会觉得胃部不适，肠道胀满，但又会迅速对这种感觉上瘾。

被同一种节奏操弄的男人很快陷入这种快感逐层堆积的舒爽。他的身体从刚才激烈运动的紧绷中放松下来，变得柔软，汗涔涔的后背贴在桌面层层叠叠的文件纸张上。

Arthur把Orm的左腿拉高，架在自己肩头，鬼使神差地亲了亲他的脚腕。本已经双眼都因酸麻感黏住的Orm诧异地半睁眼，落在身上的嘴唇让他痒得发颤，却读不出Arthur这个动作的含义。

男人立即打断了他疑惑的思绪，他将阴茎整根抽出，在穴口还没来得及合上时又猛地顶入，像对待一顶帽子，戴上又摘下，十足的玩弄。进入的一瞬间总是极度酸胀和酥麻的结合，Orm仰视的目光变得茫然，视野中Arthur的脸也模糊起来。他半张着嘴，在Arthur每次捅进来时都会甜腻地叫出声，意识却随着快感的增加一点点飘远。

“嘿！Orm Marius！”Arthur毫不客气地拍拍Orm脸颊，然后从两边捏住迫使Orm氤氲的双眸注视自己。他手劲不小，在对方过于苍白的脸上留下了明显的指印。“看着我，看看现在操你的人是谁！”

“Arthur......”他压着嗓子，声音几乎可以用软绵绵形容，和一个年到三十的男人并不相称，却听得Arthur下身一阵发热。

沉默着盯了Orm片刻，像只睥睨猎物的狮子。Arthur卡住Orm胯部将他翻过身，上身趴在桌面，屁股翘在边缘，虚软无力的两条腿耷拉下来。

重新顶进去时Orm只是发出小小的哼唧，腿抽动着摆了摆，就由着Arthur去了。心底深处他已经臣服于男人对自己身体的控制，这是为什么？Orm很确定这跟一些可笑的情感无关，但他能感觉出两人有什么奇异的联结，让他们莫名地彼此看不顺眼，又万分想要贴近。

“在想什么？”Arthur察觉到身下男人的不专注，俯下身狠狠咬了他圆润的肩头，看Orm的背肌反射性鼓起。  
“唔......”Orm挣扎几下想让Arthur沉重的身体不要压住自己，未果后没好气地把下巴搁在桌上。“在想......怎么才能让你这个...煞星...从我生活中消失......”  
放过我吧。  
他在心里默默恳求，但另一部分精神又在期待Arthur说出残忍的话语。  
“想得美。”  
一部分的他放心了。

Arthur发了狠地抽送，两手掐紧Orm的腰际，臀部极快地震动。他喜欢后入的姿势，尤其是这种让对方动弹不得的操纵感，让他觉得自己像只没有人性的野兽，只遵循最原始的欲望。他仿佛一根超大码开到最大档的按摩棒，更热更真实。Orm的声音彻底碎裂，脸贴着木桌，双手将纸张抓破揉皱。

Orm突然急促地抽着气，脚蹬着地板踮起，拿下一只哆嗦的手伸到下身和桌子间。Arthur眼疾手快抓住他的手腕，把两只手都反剪锁在背后，用力在白里透红的臀瓣上抡了一巴掌，臀肉震颤着翻起一阵波浪。

他只能被我操射，夺走他抚慰阴茎的权利，杀掉那个伪装虚假的Orm Marius。  
Arthur瞪圆了眼，身体被越来越紧愈发湿热，死死吸吮自己龟头的肠肉包裹着，卖力地撞入深处，像是在战斗。

“呃...呃啊啊啊——Arthur......我......”  
Orm的句子骤然结束，他双腿猛然夹紧，屁股向上翘起，整个人无力地痉挛起来，穴肉更是玩命地绞榨抽搐。

Arthur摸到Orm腿间，果然一手黏滑的精液。

在高潮后的肠道内来回抽插数下，Arthur把阴茎拔出半截，用入口处括约肌缩紧的力量刺激敏感的龟头下部分，他低喘着单纯满足自己，然后骂着脏话射在Orm体内。  
他感觉屁股里涌进一大股凉凉的液体，量很大，塞得他肠子满满坠胀。然后Arthur软下来的阴茎缓缓抽出去，白色的精液从他红肿的穴口流到大腿上。直到温乎乎的液体涌出来，恍惚的Orm才后知后觉意识到发生了什么。

这狗娘养的竟然内射了自己！Orm气得满脸通红，甚至都不敢细想Arthur这种人可能携带什么样的病毒。

“别担心，宝贝儿，我没病。”像是读懂了Orm的心思，Arthur边说边把两指伸入有些闭不上的穴口，咕叽咕叽搅动着里面与前液混合的精液。

Orm无可奈何地推开Arthur，费力地支起自己早就打晃的双腿，凭着多年坚持锻炼的体力扶着墙走向浴室。  
Arthur笑着打量被两人的汗水和动作搞得一片狼藉的办公桌，胸腔里满是自豪感。他把自己半湿的衣服脱下来，光着身子跟进浴室里。

花洒散开水珠浇在Orm遍布齿痕和掌印的身上，他迅速打湿头发和皮肤，往马桶那边走准备彻底清理一下。湿滑的地面加上他本来就浑身发软，他脚下一踉跄后整个人摔倒，坐在白色瓷砖地面。剩余的精液流进地面积起的水中。  
这副模样看上去实在有些可怜，Arthur弯下腰想拉Orm起来，却被打开了手。

“......我向我母亲出柜了。”金发男人低着头气若游丝地说。  
Arthur愣了几秒，沉默着蹲下来。  
“我们家是虔诚的天主教徒，父亲刻板严厉，母亲又是教会的负责人。你应该知道，同性恋在我们的教规中是极大的罪过。”他自暴自弃地换了个舒服的姿势坐稳。“14岁那年，我和小组项目的同伴，一个犹太男孩，在家中一起查阅资料。然后......上帝，我也不知道是怎么回事。也许是他亲上来的，也许是我主动凑上去，事情就那么发生了。更糟的是，父亲打开门看见了这一幕。那个男孩被赶了出去，周末父亲把我送到一个改造项目里，教会拯救...纠正同性恋青少年的机构。在那里...... Arthur，你会变得不是你，你会相信他们，觉得这只是一时的迷惑，我说服了自己，一切都是那个下流恶劣的男孩的错。而我的母亲，从始至终都相信我说的话。”

他看上去要哭了，手掌遮住脸，用力深呼吸数下后重新平静下来，露出个难看的苦笑。“我把一切都搞砸了。Arthur Curry，瞧你都做了些什么。”

“Orm......”Arthur忍不住叹气，“听着，你要面对这个事实。你是...你和我们是一样的，我们都是普通生活的人。但另一个程度上，你是有能力改变这种处境的人。你会当上议院，也会当选司法部长的。但是就同志群体还有移民利益方面，你可以做出选择。”  
Orm嗤笑了一声，仿佛被逗弄了。他摇摇头，绝望地看着Arthur的双眸。“我已经明确表示自己保守派的立场了，Arthur，我是个政客，已婚的，信教的，政客。这就是你的目的？维护你们的权益只会让我丢掉选票。”

男人想说些什么反驳，最终只是无奈地摇摇头。“你结婚多少年了？”  
“九年......真奇怪，你竟然没调查这个。”  
“我不是...... whatever......九年，天呐，你还很年轻啊。”  
“我们...呼——我和Mera大学毕业就结婚了？”  
“校园爱情？真浪漫。”  
“更多的是因为我们合适。Look...Arthur，我或许是个深柜，我或许对我的妻子不是那种喜欢，但我爱她，我们有孩子，她是我的家人。”他向前挪了挪，几乎正坐着，“我不能失去我的家庭和事业，我知道自己做过的事是错误的，背叛了他们，但你能不能行行好，放过我的人生？”

Arthur沉默着擦干自己肌肉分明的健壮身体，拿了条干毛巾扔在Orm头上。  
“我不打算毁了你的人生，Orm Marius。”他用一种仁慈的语气说道。“但我也不会就这么放你自由的，你我还有没讲完的故事。”  
他站起身，捏住Orm颤抖的下巴，在他的嘴唇上轻轻亲了一下。  
“下次吧，下次吧。”Arthur一边嘟囔一边穿好衣服走出浴室。

“在那之前，你要乖乖的。”

 

TBC


End file.
